


Her Confession

by saxgoddess25



Series: Bisexual Regina Mills Week 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: A ficlet for day two of Tumblr's Bisexual Regina Mills Week. The prompt was "Regina comes out."Regina tells Robin that she's bisexual.





	Her Confession

“Robin, I have a confession to make.” Her voice was tentative, hesitant. It wasn’t like her, but she had only just gotten him back. She was afraid of what he’d say, but she also didn’t want to be anything but honest. He deserved honesty, after everything that had happened.

“What is it, Love?” His warm eyes rested on her, always patient, always loving.

“I…I really don’t know how to say this.” Sighing, she looked down at her hand where it rested on his chest.

“Take your time.” Lips pressed to her forehead and she closed her eyes.

“While you were gone,” she began after a short pause to gather her courage, “I went undercover to find out what Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella had planned.”

“You’ve already told me that,” he reminded gently.

“Yes, well, what I didn’t tell you is that Maleficent and I have a history, and we,” her voice faltered for a second, “sort of got drunk and picked up where we left off.” Robin didn’t say anything, and she felt obligated to fill in the silence by clarifying what she’d just said, in case he’d misunderstood. “By history, I mean we were lovers.”

A heavy silence settled once she she’d finally stopped talking, and Regina waited for the moment when he would rise from the bed and walk right back out of her life. She found herself trembling, her stomach trying its best to twist itself into a knot, and she wanted to look up at his face, but all of her courage had fled.

“So you slept with Maleficent?” he queried at last.

“Not exactly ‘slept with.’”

“Regina, you know what I mean.”

“Yes.” It was the answer to both statement and question.

“Well,” he said at last, voice drawing out the word, “I’ve really no room to judge, considering the situation with your sister.”

She looked up at his face then, too shocked to remember that she was afraid of his reaction. “Is that it? That’s all you’re going to say?”

“What else is there? We both thought we’d never see one another again.”

“But I had sex with Maleficent. She’s…” Regina trailed off.

“She’s a villain?”

“Well, yes, that, but…” her eyes locked onto his, “you really don’t have a problem with the fact that I slept with a woman?”

Robin laughed. “Oh, is _that_ what all of this was about?” He wrapped those strong arms of his around her, pulling her tighter against his body. “Regina, I don’t care if you want to sleep with men, women, or anything in between. All I care about is that you’re happy.” His smile faltered a little when she let out a quiet sob of relief. “You are happy, aren’t you, My Love?”

“Oh, Robin.” There were tears at the corners of her eyes. “Happier than I’ve been in a long, long time.”


End file.
